Nethanir Cyswan
by Belyn
Summary: chapitre 2! Un grand merci à tous mes revieveurs!Lors de la quête de la Commuanuté, Legolas a 2931 ans. Il connait Aragorn de puis plusieurs années. Et si la raison de cette rencontre remontait à plus de 1400 ans auparavant? Slash et perso original.
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Nethanir

Auteur : Belyn, elfe folle

Base : LOTR

Genre: Yaoi natürlich… Certainement assez cucupower, un peu OOC. POV de Legolas.

Disclaimer : Persos du Seigneur des Anneaux pas à moi… Sinon, ça fait longtemps que Legolas et Aragorn seraient maqués ensemble, que la pouffe dont je n'ose prononcer le nom serait morte, que Boromir serait pas mourru et que Frodon serait un peu moins pleurnichard. Par contre, Nethanir est mon mien et celui qui ose y toucher sera maudit par le dieu des patates frites !

Tit mot de la n'auteuse : Je tiens à rappeler que Legolas, pendant l'épopée du SDA, est âgé de 2941 ans, et qu'il connaît Aragorn depuis plusieurs années donc, ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il ait eu un brusque coup de foudre lors de leur quête. J'en déduis donc que tout est la faute d'Aragorn qui ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il aime son petit elfe depuis bien longtemps.

                   Le souffle chaud dans ma nuque achève de me tirer de l'état qui pour les elfes, s'apparente au sommeil des Hommes. Pourtant je ne bouge pas ni n'ouvre les yeux, savourant le contact du corps souple et doux de mon amant contre la peau nue de mon dos.

                   Il doit cependant sentir un changement car les lèvres qui jouaient avec mes cheveux s'arrêtent pour venir se déposer en un baiser juste derrière mon oreille. Je retiens à grand peine un ronronnement mais esquisse un sourire, imaginant parfaitement les lèvres que j'aime tant goûter effleurer ma chair. Elles descendent le long de mon cou, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Je me retourne dans les bras qui m'entourent alors qu'il redresse la tête pour croiser mon regard.

                   -_Mae govanen, melnya_.

                   -_Mae govanen_.

                   -Bien dormi ?

                   Pour toute réponse, je me serre encore plus contre lui.

                   -A ton avis ?

                   Ma réponse le fait sourire. Quelle heure est-il donc ? Dix heures d'après la Soleil…

                   -Il faut se lever… fais-je remarquer.

                   -Un prince peut se permettre quelques libertés…

                   -Tu dois rejoindre le corps de garde à midi.

                   -Rabat-joie.

                   Je me dégage pourtant de ses bras, puis repousse les draps pour sortir de notre lit. Nethanir tente de me rattraper mais je m'échappe en riant. Allongé sur le ventre, il appuie son menton dans ses mains et se met à m'observer. Je le dévisage en retour : légèrement plus grand que moi, plus fort aussi. De longs cheveux bruns, signe de ses origines de Rivendell, qui pour l'instant masquent presque les deux turquoises que sont ses yeux. De grandes mains fines qui peuvent prodiguer les plus douces caresses, malgré les cals que le maniement de l'arc entraîne sur la main droite… Un discret tatouage sur l'épaule, représentant une unique feuille délicatement teintée de vert : souvenir d'une de nos excursions chez les Hommes…

                   D'ailleurs, je porte quant à moi un magnifique cygne, puisque c'est ce que signifie son nom : Nethanir, jeune cygne… Je l'ai juste choisi sur l'épaule droite, tandis que le sien est sur la gauche.

Mais il ne m'a toujours pas quitté des yeux, aussi je lui demande :

-Qu regardes-tu ?

-Le plus bel elfe que je connaisse…

Nethanir, tes mots me font tant plaisir, car tu es souvent avare de mots de gentillesse. Pourtant, tu m'entoures, depuis que nous nous sommes déclarés, de nombreux gestes d'affection. Non, d'amour plutôt.

-Legolas ?

Je me contente de m'approcher et de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me répond avec force. Je me sens fondre.

Je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde. Il me saisit à nouveau et m'attire à lui. Je tombe dans ses bras.

Après tout, nous avons encore deux heures…

***************

                   Finalement il est arrivé en retard. Pendant qu'il se dirige vers le corps de garde, je prends un autre chemin pour rejoindre mon père : Thranduil, roi des elfes de Mirkwood. 

                   Le fait que je me lève à midi ne choque personne, puisque nous sommes tous libres de faire à peu près ce que nous voulons. Et puis notre relation n'est qu'un secret de Polichinelle et mon père m'accueille avec un sourire amusé. J'air un air si béat ?

                   -Père…

                   -Entre mon fils, assied-toi.

                   J'obéis en me demandant ce qui m'attend.

                   -Tu as bien dormi ?

                   Ses yeux pétillent devant le rouge qui me monte aux joues. Mon père est pourvu d'une bonne dose d'humour, dont j'ai hérité, du moins je l'espère, en partie. Pas comme la fille d'un certain seigneur de Rivendell…

                   -Pourquoi m'avez vous demandé, père ?

                   -Un problème que tu pourrais régler… Le maître de Dale prétend que l'une des dernières livraisons de vin n'a pas été réglée. Pourrais-tu aller voir de quoi il retourne ?

                   Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce Maitre proteste…

-Il n'a pris ce poste que depuis peu de temps. Il doit s'habituer…

-Quand dois-je partir ?

-Il y a deux heures, je t'aurais dit en début d'après-midi. Disons demain matin maintenant.

-Père…

-J'ai demandé à ce que quelques soldats et un de leur capitaine t'accompagnent. Tu iras demander qui est volontaire, concut-il avec amusement.

Comme s'il ne savait pas… Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre, puisque, malgré leurs magouilles pour nous laisser seuls, ils restent discrets. Sauf quand ils rentrent dans une pièce où nous sommes en plein… rapprochement. C'est étonnant la vitesse à laquelle ils peuvent refermer la porte d'ailleurs. Mais bon ! allons donc préparer nos affaires.

***************

                   -Toute la population de Dale est heureuse d'accueillir des hôtes aussi importants. Bienvenue dans notre ville, Prince.

                   Quel lèche-botte… Ce nouveau Maître de Dale s'imagine sans doute qu'il plaira à mon père et à moi s'il rampe à mes pieds. J'échange un regard complice avec mon amant qui, à son sourire, devine toutes mes pensées. Même les soldats de l'escorte paraissent amusés.

                   -Prince Legolas, une chambre vous a été préparée dans ma demeure, continue l'Homme. Vos… hommes pourront dormir avec les soldats à la caserne.

                   A-t-il hésité sur le 'hommes' à cause de notre nature d'elfes ou parce que les soldats elfes sont aussi bien des hommes que des femmes ? De toute manière, j'ai envie de m'amuser…

                   -Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, Maître. Je m'installerais à la caserne moi aussi.

                   De légers gloussements se font entendre derrière moi, pendant que mon interlocuteur perd un peu de sa superbe.

                   -Ce… ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, et… Vs…

                   -Allons, Maître, je ne veux pas donner un surplus de travail à vos gens. De plus, un meneur doit toujours montrer l'exemple : la vie militaire m'est familière. Pas vous ?

                   Sa gêne visible fait redoubler les murmures amusés, qui proviennent maintenant non seulement des Elfes, mais aussi des hommes et femmes présents. Je fais quelques pas, suivi de mon cheval, et il tente une dernière fois :

                   -Mais, votre sécurité ?

                   -N'avez vous donc pas confiance en vos soldats, Maître ? je lui répond en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnées.

                   -Et bien…

                   -Puisque tout est réglé, permettez-vous que nous allions prendre un peu de repos et nourrir nos montures ?

                   D'accord, je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Peut-être puis-je donner comme excuse que mon cheval et toute notre troupe s'est remise en marche ? Sur un signe discret de ma part, bien sûr.

                   Nous commençons à parcourir les rues, et Nethanir se met à mon niveau.

                   -Tu n'as pas honte ? me demande-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Du tout… Il se mouche pas avec les pieds, non ?

-Je parie qu'il t'avait concocté tout une suite de réception et autres manifestations…

-'Préfère me bourrer la gueule avec les gars de la caserne. Ils se montent moins le bourrichon.

-Est-ce vraiment un language digne d'un prince elfe ?

-Je ne suis qu'un tout jeune prince de 1542 ans… Et en plus tu es mon aîné.

-De 4 ans seulement. Ca ne compte pas.

Je lui tire la langue malicieusement et nous éclatons de rire tous les deux. Nos mains se joignent et nos tatouages entrent en contact.

-Legolas ?

-Mmm ?

-Pourquoi nous regarde-t-on avec étonnement ?

-C'est normal, _melnya_. Nous confirmons la rumeur que les Elfes ont des mœurs assez peu répandues chez les Hommes.

-On va leur donner un peu plus à penser, tiens…

Avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, il s'est emparé de mes lèvres pour un pas du tout chaste baiser. Nos chevaux finissent par nous pousser dans le dos pour que nous dégagions la rue. Quand Nethanir me relâche avec un sourire ravi, je lui souffle :

-Crétin…

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

***************

Heureusement que les Elfes tiennent mieux l'alcool que les Hommes. Parce que quand on voit les têtes que font ceux qui ont trinqué avec nous hier soir… Pauvres hommes. Mais j'avoue que nous nous sommes tous bien plus amusés que si j'avais dormi chez le Maître.

Je rentre dans la salle de garde où chacun, homme et elfe, m'accueille avec chaleur et plus ou moins mal au crâne. Je répond avant de m'asseoir en m'emparant d'une assiette et d'un peu de nourriture. Oui, les elfes mangent de la nourriture humaine personnellement, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Devant la grande table de bois, j'attends 'mon'capitaine.

Il ne tarde pas à arriver à son tour et me rejoint, me saluant d'un :

-Ce que je déteste dans les bâtiments militaires, c'est l'absence de chambres individuelles, chuchoté à voix basse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils ne se posent plus de questions sur nous. Et ôte ta main de là !

Cette dernière, de mon genou, est remontée le long de ma cuisse et commence quelque chose que je préfère pratiquer dans l'intimité. Nethanir a une moue déçue.

-Même pas un petit calin ?

-Nethanir, nous ne sommes pas en vacances.

-Presque…

-Et bien je me débarasse de mes corvées et nous aurons un peu de temps libre.

-Au boulot alors !

Il se lève en me tirant par la main, me faisant tomber du banc. Bien sûr, dans ma chute j'entraîne mon siège et tous ceux qui y sont assis, c'es-à-dire tout un côté de la tablée.

-Heu… Oups ? je souffle.

-Te le fais pas dire… A bientôt tout le monde !!!!

Et nous nous enfuyons en riant commes des gamins sous les huées et protestations. Courant comme des dératés dans les petites rues, nous finissons par nous arrêter dans une impasse déserte, complètement essouflés et hilares.

-Ils vont bien nous accueillir quand on rentrera ! plaisante-t-il.

-Ah oui ? A qui la faute ?

-Ch'est pas moi ! s'insurge-t-il.

-C'est peut-être moi alors ?

-Non c'est la faute du banc.

Nethanir a dit cela avec un tel aplomb que ma crise de fou rire redouble et que je m'effondre contre lui.

J'aime le sentir contre moi. Tendre, rassurant et fort à la fois. Je ne suis certes pas un faible non plus, mais il est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés en cas de coup dur. Enfin, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés tout court…

Ces pensées romantiques font que je me serre encore plus contre Nethanir. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, et même un peu plus bas, pour les glisser sous sa tunique. Il répond en m'embrassant dans le cou. Son souffle chaud me fait frémir.

-_Mélan tye, Nethanir…_

Mes mots se terminent, cueillis par ses lèvres. Il ouvre de sa langue, le barrage de ma bouche, puis de mes dents sans rencontrer un grande résistance. Pourtant nos langues se livrent un combat auquel nous ne voulons céder ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous en sortons haletants, les yeux dans les yeux. Tentateur, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches. Avec un gémissement, mon amant les reprend. Nos mains s'égarent, fébriles Nethanir s'appuie à un mur sans desserer les bras…

Un bruit de militaires marchant au pas, accompagné de 'Place au Maître de Dale !' qui proviennent de la rue toute proche de notre recoin arrivent à nos oreilles. Nous nous séparons precipitement.

-Putain d'empaffé de chieur de Maître à la con !

-Legolas !

-Ben quoi ?

Nethanir a l'air choqué. C'est pourtant vrai que le Maître n'arrive pas au bon moment, non ?

-C'était à moi de dire ça !

-Ca sera pour la prochaine fois… Bon, faut y aller.

Nous sortons de notre coin d'ombre pour nous retrouver face au conna… pardon, au Maître accompagné d'une escorte plus qu'importante. Je garderais sans doute un souvenir amusé de sa figure alors qu'il nous voit émerger, échevelés et débraillés, d'un endroit à l'abri de tous les regards.

-Bonjour à vous, Maître, le saluai-je. Peut-être veniez-vous à notre rencontre ?

-Heu… Je vous salue, messires, se reprend-il au bout de quelques instants. Oui, j'espérais justement vous trouver, prince. Nous avions organisé une réception et…

-Maître, avant tout pourrions-nous régler l'affaire qui m'a mené ici ? Sans paraître malpoli, j'ai quelques projets pressants.

Nethanir a un rictus amusé à mon ton grinçant. Il sait très bien que je n'apprécie pas qu'on m'appelle 'prince' et il se doute des fameux projets. Bien sûr, puisqu'il est concerné !

***************

L'affaire du vin est expédiée en moins de deux heures, et je décline poliment mais fermement la réception. Je sors de l'hçotel de ville pour trouver Ealdis, Tylien, Halethan et Khareln, quatre des elfes venus avec moi, entourés par une horde d'enfants.

Les Elfes n'ont pas beaucoup d'enfants : une race immortelle n'a pas à assurer sa descendance comme le doivent les Hommes, les Nains ou même les animaux. Mais cela n'empêche pas que, en règle générale, nous adorons nous en occuper. Les enfants de Dale sont d'ailleurs toujours ravis de voir des Elfes, car ils savent que ces derniers seront souvent ravis de jouer avec eux.

Pour l'instant, Khareln est assise par terre, un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans sur les genoux, et raconte à tout un auditoire enchanté l'histoire de la dernière alliance des Hommes et des Elfes, de Gil-Galad et d'Isildur, et de la défaite de Sauron. Version expurgée, bien sûr.

Ealdis et Tylien sont en train de poursuivre quelques enfants hilares, chacun en tenant déjà un sous un bras. Brusquement, tous les petits bouts d'Homme se retournent et les assaillent sous les chatouilles, délivrant les deux prisonniers pendant que les deux elfes disparaisssent sous la masse grouillante.

Halethan, de son côté, explique à un petit garçon à l'air déçu que même s'il n'arrive pas à bander son arc pour l'instant,ce n'était pas grave qu'il n'avait plus qu'à s'entraîner et que dans quelques années, il reviendrait pour lui faire essayer.

J'observe tout ce petit monde en souriant. Mais Ealdis a stoppé ses agresseurs : elle leur chuchote quelques mots et me montre du doigt. Avec des cris de joie, les voilà qui accourent vers moi et réclament :

-Dis monsieur, tu nous emmènes voir les arbres ?

-Et tu nous feras monter dedans, dis ?

-Je veux bien, les enfants, mais il faut d'aborde demander à vos parents.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Ils s'égaillent dans toutes les directions en courant. Je me tourne vers Ealdis.

-Que leur as-tu encore promis ?

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Ils avaient pourtant l'air clairs…

-Et bien, nous voilà promus gardes d'enfants pour la jurnée, tous les cinq ! s'exclame Tylien.

Il affiche un sourire aussi grand que celui de sa fiancée.

-Oui, et vu leur nombren je réclamerais bien une aide supplémentaire, l'avertit Khareln.

-Malheur à celui ou celle qui croisera notre chemin…

-Amen. Mais tu as raison, Halethan. Qui sera la malheureuse victime ?

Les quatre grands sourires qui me font face auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et quand je sens deux mains sur mes épaules, je pressens qui sera le sixième accompagnateur.

-Nethanir ! Copian de moua !

Tylien lui saute presque dans les bras. Note, la proximité des enfants le ramène au même âge mental… Après tout, c'est le plus jeune de nous tous.

-Tylien, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça… Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

-Tu t'es juste désigné pour surveiller avec nous tous les enfants qu'on emmène dans la forêt, résume Halethen avec sa verve habituelle.

-Beuh… Bande de méchants.

-Sans cœur.

-Tyrans.

-Flemmard.

-Espèce d'orques.

-Ha non, ça c'est méchant !

-Vous l'avez cherché. Votre marmaille est de retour.

En effet, quelques enfants reviennent en courant, toujours souriant. En peu de temps, Le groupe s'est reformé et nous partons tous les six, entourés d'une quinzaine de têtes blondes, brunes, châtains et rousses. Nous ne tardons pas à franchir le pont à la porte de la ville et après un peu de marche, nous arrivons près de l'orée de la forêt. Les enfants courent en tous sens et plusieurs nous supplient de les faire monter aux arbres.

-La madame elle a dit que tu nous emmènerais tout en haut ! me précise une petite fille en montrant Ealdis.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Je m'agenouille et lui présente mon dos.

-Allez, grimpe et tiens-toi bien !

Elles noue ses petites mains autour de mon cou. Pour plus de sécurité, je l'attache à ma taille a l'aide de ma ceinture. Puis je m'approche d'un grand sapin et commence à l'escalader avec aisance.

-Au fait, quel est ton nom ? je demande à mon 'fardeau' tout en continuant à grimper.

-Syphrelae. Et toi, dis ?

-Legolas. C'est amusant, sais-tu ce que veux dire ton nom en elfique ?

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-'Celle qui voit'.

-Ah…

Elle semble hésiter, puis reprend :

-Tu sais… Ma maman, elle m'a dit que le jour ou je suis née, il y a un monsieur bizarre qui est venu à la maison. Il a dit à mon papa qu'il devait m'appeler comme ça parce que j'aurais une 'distinée' importante. Et puis, le dis pas aux autres, mais je vois … comme un nuage autour des gens. Le nuage il me dit si les gens ils sont contents ou pas. Et parfois… s'ils vont bientôt mourir.

Je reste silencieux. Ainsi, cette enfant porterait un peu de magie en elle…

-Tu le dis pas aux autres, hein ? me redemande-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me tairais.

-Ton nuage il me dit que tu es très content, en ce moment. Dis, de qui t'es amoureux ?

De surprise, ma main glisse et je manque perdre l'équilibre.

-Ouah, c'est génial là-haut !

Heureux l'esprit des enfants qui passe d'un sujet à un autre bien plus vite que celui de leurs aînés… Nous restons un peu de temps au sommet du sapin je lui montre dans quelle direction se trouve ma demeure, et elle fait de grands signes aux soldats sur les remparts de Dale.

-Il faut redescendre, maintenant, Syphrelae.

-Déjà ?

-Tu sais, je vais encore faire monter quelques un de tes amis, après toi…

En moins de deux minutes, nous retrouvons le plancher des vaches. Je vois Nethanir et Khareln disparaître dans deux arbres proches, chargés chacun d'un enfant. Halethan est invisible et Tylien réaterrit en même temps que moi. Pendant un certain temps, nous emmenons les enfants à tour de rôle au sommet des arbres.

Nous finissons par demander une pause, exténués, avant de nous laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Les enfants s'assoient autour de nous en babillant. Puis l'un grimpe sur les genoux d'Halethan.

-On joue. Toi t'es mon papa, et elle c'est ma maman, dit-il en pointant Khareln du doigt.

Halethan, pourtant d'un sévère réputation de glaçon, prend une magnifique teinte tomate, pendant que Khareln explique au bout de chou que le monsieur n'est pas son mari, mais qu'on fera comme si. Tiens tiens, aurait-on abordé un sujet sensible ? D'autres enfants ont saisi l'idée au vol et se dépêchent d'adopter Tylien et Ealdris affalés dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme parents. Syphrelae se tourne vers Nethanir et moi.

-Moi je veux deux papas !

Et elle nous saute au cou.

-C'est de lui que t'es amoureux, alors ? me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Vos nuages y sont reliés. Mais fais attention, le sien est tout noir. C'est pas bon…

Je sens une brusque sueur froide me couler le long du dos.Si elle a raison… Fasse les Valars que rien n'arrive. Nethanir n'a rien entendu, et il me regarde avec inquiétude. Je me force à reprendre un visage détendu et je lui souris. Pourtant les paroles de Syphrelae m'ont tellement marqué que j'ai l'impression de le voir entouré d'une aura noire…

A suivre…

Anne : Dire que je pensais faire un petit chapitre unique…

Nethanir : C'est ça de s'attacher à des persos originaux…

Anne : Et qui a dit que je m'étais attaché à toi ?

Nethanir : T_T  Tu m'aimes pô ?

Anne : Ben si, mais je vais pas t'enlever à Legolas.

Legolas : Au moins une pensée miséricordieuse…

Anne : TYLIEN EALDRIS COPAINS DE MOUA !!!!!

Tylien et Ealdris : COPINEUH !!!!

(tous les trois format quatre ans en train de faire la ronde)

Anne (en s'arrêtant) : Bon, vous z'êtes officiellement casés, mais mes deux autres zigotos ?

Halethan :…

Anne : Ouais, toujours aussi causant… Khareln, je t'arrange un coup ?

Khareln : Je te bénis !!

Anne (qui chuchote à l'oreille d'Halethan) : Chuchotichuchotachuchotuchuchoto…

Halethan (s'agenouille aux pieds de Khareln) : Khareln, veux tu m'épouser ?

Anne : Comme ça je vais pouvois me consacrer entièrement à Legolas et Nethanir !!!

Nethanir et Legolas : Gloups…


	2. Une fois de retour

Titre :

Auteur : Anne/Belyn, elfe folle

Base : LOTR

Genre: Yaoi natürlich… Certainement assez cucupower, un peu OOC. POV de Legolas.

Disclaimer : Persos du Seigneur des Anneaux pas à moi… Sinon, ça fait longtemps que Legolas et Aragorn seraient maqués ensemble, que la pouffe dont je n'ose prononcer le nom serait morte, que Boromir serait pas mourru et que Frodon serait un peu moins pleurnichard. Par contre, Nethanir est mon mien et celui qui ose y toucher sera maudit par le dieu des patates frites !

Tit mot de la n'auteuse : Je tiens à rappeler que Legolas, pendant l'épopée du SDA, est âgé de 2941 ans, et qu'il connaît Aragorn depuis plusieurs années donc, ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il ait eu un brusque coup de foudre lors de leur quête. J'en déduis donc que tout est la faute d'Aragorn qui ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il aime son petit elfe depuis bien longtemps.

              Ca y est, nous sommes de retour à Mirkwood. Je pars en direction de la Grande Salle, espérant y trouver mon père. Je lui fais un rapide compte-rendu du voyage : l'affaire du vin est réglée, juste un 'deux' qui ne se trouvait pas là où il aurait dû être.

                   -Parfait. Merci beaucoup mon fils.

-Père, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi dans les temps qui viennent ?

                   -Non, tu n'as aucune contrainte. Puis-je te demander pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

                   -Je… voudrais faire un aller-retour jusqu'à Rivendell. Nous… Je souhaite voir du pays.

                   -Sais-tu que Nethanir a aussi demandé une permission ? Legolas, mon fils…

                   Il s'approche de moi et me prend paternellement dans ses bras.

                   -Quand cesserez-vous de vous cacher à moitié, tous les deux ? Personne en vous fera rien de nuisible, tu sais. Les mauvaises langues ne méritent pas d'être écoutées.

                   -Je sais, père, mais… Ce n'est peut-être pas très courant.

                   -Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tes choix n'appartiennent qu'à toi-même Legolas. Personne n'a le droit de t'influencer.

                   Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

                   -Vous avez sans doute raison. Dans ce cas, je n'en tiendrais pas compte, mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

                   -Tu viens déjà de le faire, mais je t'en prie…

                   -Qu'en pensez-vous ?

                   Mon père a un sourire amusé.

                   -Ma seule déception sera de ne pas faire sauter mes petits-enfants sur mes genoux. Au fait, je voulais te donner quelque chose.

                   Il sort d'une bourse pendue à sa ceinture une bague : un anneau d'argent serti d'une magnifique émeraude ovale de la plus belle eau. Il la contemple un instant puis me dit :

                   -Ce bijou date de bien avant ta naissance. As-tu entendu parler de notre ancêtre Taëlanor ? Il est mort assez jeune, de tristesse…

                   -Ce nom ne m'évoque rien.

                   -M'étonne pas, vu ta passion pour l'histoire… Ceci est son alliance.

                   -Et qu'a-t-elle de particulier ?

                   -Rien, si ce n'est que c'est son époux qui lui a offert.

                   Il me faut quelques secondes avant de réaliser.

                   -Son … époux ?

                   -Un Homme du nom de Fanth. Taëlanor renonça à son immortalité pour vivre avec lui. Tous deux vécurent heureux et s'éteignirent après plus de 70 ans de vie commune, à l'âge de 100 ans pour Fanth et 720 pour son amant.

                   Je regarde cette bague plus attentivement. Contrairement à Fanth et Taëlanor, Nethanir et moi auront la chance de pouvoir vivre bien plus longtemps qu'une vie humaine. Mon père sourit et me tend le bijou.

                   -Elle t'appartient. A toi de décider ce que tu veux en faire…

                   C'est déjà tout trouvé…

****************

                   Nethanir m'attend, debout à côté de nos chevaux. Nous sommes revenus hier pour repartir presque aussitôt. Mais cette fois, nous partons tous les deux, sans personne d'autre. Je m'avance vers mon amant souriant, le prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse.

                   -Tu ne m'embrasses jamais en public, souffle-t-il quand nous nous séparons.

                   -J'ai eu une petite discussion avec mon père…

                   Il reprend mes lèvres avec avidité. Quelques rires discrets se font entendre dans les arbres au dessus de nous. Je m'écarte de Nethanir et tire la langue vers les feuilles avant de me mettre à cheval. Mon compagnon m'imite et nous partons.

                   Nous chevauchons toute la journée, sans pour autant forcer l'allure, ne nous arrêtant qu'à la nuit tombée. Nos chevaux broutent aux alentours pendant que nous nous rassasions de même. Le ventre plein, je m'allonge dans l'herbe haute pour observer les étoiles. Nethanir me rejoint et je me blottit contre lui. Je suis entouré de douceur…

                   -Nethanir…

                   -Mmmm ?

                   -Je veux t'offrir quelque chose.

                   Je me redresse et fouille dans l'une de mes poches à la recherche de la bague de Taëlanor. Mon amant m'observe, ses yeux pleins de questions muettes. Quand enfin je trouve le bijou, je lui ordonne :

-Ferme les yeux.

Il obéit sans mot dire. Je prend sa main et y dépose l'alliance.

-Elle est mienne, elle devient tienne, tout comme je suis tien…

Nethanir ouvre les yeux. Il regarde mon présent qui repose au creux de sa paume.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

Je lui résume en quelques mots ce que mon père m'a raconté. Nethanir paraît songeur.

-Je n'ai rien à te donner en échange, Legolas…

-Je ne veux rien. Tout ce que tu m'as déjà donné me suffit.

Je referme ses doigts sur la bague. Il serre le poing, puis le rouvre doucement pour glisser le bijou à son annulaire.

-Pour l'éternité, cet anneau me lie à toi.

Nethanir me prend dans ses bras. Je me serre contre lui, sentant ses lèvres et ses mains partir à la recherche des parties de mon corps qu'elles ne connaissent pas encore parfaitement…

***************

                   Nous avons encore ralenti notre voyage. Pour le moment, nous sommes à pied, tenant vaguement les chevaux par les rênes et profitant des chauds rayons de la Soleil sur notre peau. Si seulement cet instant de bien-être pouvait être éternel…

                   -Pourquoi as-tu quitté Rivendell ? Je demande soudain à brûle-pourpoint.

                   -Je n'ai pas l'âme de gibier pour nymphomane…

                   -Pardon ?

                   -J'ai manqué me retrouver devant l'autel.

                   -C'était qui ?

                   -Arwen. Ben pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

                   Je referme ma bouche avec un claquement sec.

                   -Et… tu n'as pas peur de retourner là-bas ?

                   -Nan, passk'en plus je vais bien rire quand je verrais tous mes amis en train de se faire courser à ma place.

-Sadique…

                   -Naaaan… Juste un peu.

                   -En attendant, on arrive.

                   Nous sommes au sommet d'une colline, et à nos pieds émerge Rivendell, demeure d'Elrond Semi-Homme. Si j'apprécie énormément les bois de Mirkwood, j'ai pourtant toujours un pincement au cœur devant la sérénité de ce lieu. Nous entamons la descente qui nous mènera à notre destination.

                   Le seigneur Elrond nous attend à l'entrée, en compagnie de sa fille et de ses deux fils.

-Bienvenue à vous, Legolas Greenleaf et Nethanir Cyswan. Ma maison vous est ouverte.

                   -Soyez remercié pour votre hospitalité, seigneur Elrond.

                   Nethanir se contente de saluer en s'inclinant.

                   -Des chambres vous ont été préparées, nous informe le maître des lieux. Et vos amis seront ravis de vous revoir, Nethanir.

                   -L'inverse est aussi vrai, répond mon amant avec un sourire.

                   Elrond nous laisse aux mains de ses fils qui nous accueille à coup de grandes tapes dans le dos. Ils s'empressent de nous mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles.

                   -Alors, devinez à qui le tour ? nous demande Elrohir.

                   -C'est le combientième depuis que je suis parti ?

                   -4,5,6… Le 7° je dirais.

                   -Tant que ça ? Ca lui arrive de s'arrêter ?

                   -Tu rêves mon vieux ! Alors, qui ?

                   -Attendez, je suis perdu, je les interromps. Vous parlez de quoi ?

                   -De l'actuelle victime de la nymphomane…

                   -Elladan, Elrohir, j'ai l'impression que vous adorez votre sœur.

                   -Esprit de famille, que veux tu… me répond Elladan.

                   Elrohir se contente d'esquisser un sourire. Puis il reporte son attention vers Nethanir.

                   -Bon, tu trouves ?

                   -Mmm…7°, vous dites ? Syrilien ?

                   -Presque.

                   -Nan, quand même pas son frère ?

                   -Et si…

                   -Pauvre Hewel…

                   -Il en est à sa troisième tentative de suicide.

                   -Et toi alors, toujours pas trouvé l'âme sœur ?

                   Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Nethanir pouffe.

                   -Ah si ! Je suis même fiancé !

                   -Tu nous la présenteras ?

                   -Ca va être difficile parce que c'est un 'le'.

                   Petit instant de latence… Elrohir se tourne vers son frère.

                   -Tu me dois 20 écus.

                   -Gnagnagnagna… Ca va, hein !

                   -Il voulait pas me croire que tu préférais les gars, explique le gagnant du pari en nous regardant. Je ne demande même pas qui c'est, j'ai ma petite idée…

                   -Bienvenue chez les fous, Legolas, s'exclame Elladan en me serrant gravement la main. Je suppose que Nethanir ne t'as pas prévenu ?

                   -Prévenu de quoi ?

                   -De la coutume pour l'entrée d'un nouveau taré dans le groupe.

                   -Pensez vous ! Je lui ai gardé la surprise !

                   Trois paires d'yeux convergent vers moi. J'ai une brusque envie de m'enfuir. L'ennui, c'est que quand je veux m'éxécuter, je me retrouve soulevé par six bras vigoureux. J'ai beau me débattre, ils commencent à m'entraîner vers…

                   -Nan ! Pas le ruisseau ! Pas le ruisseau !!!!!!!!!!

                   -Trop tard…^^

                   Effectivement, je recrache une gorgée d'eau pendant que les trois autres se gondolent de rire sur la berge. Nethanir s'approche de moi en essuyant les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

                   -Sans rancune ?

                   -Du tout !

                   Je prend sa main et, en tirant, lui fauche une jambe d'un coup de pied. Il tombe à son tour.

                   -Hé, j'ai rien fait !

                   -Ah oui ?

                   -Enfin si mais pas tout seul…

                   Et il commence à asperger joyeusement ses deux amis qui reculent en protestant.

                   -On se retrouve au dîner !

-Lâches !

                   -Ouais,et si nous on est courageux, on est aussi trempés…

                   Nethanir me regarde avec autant d'intelligence dans le regard qu'un troll à moitié assomé. Bon , d'accord les vêtements humides moulent son torse parfait qu'il me dévoile, et moi aussi je doit avoir l'air très intelligent, mais c'est come ça qu'on tombe malade.

                   -On va se changer ?

                   -En route !

                   Nous nous levons, dégoulinants, et nous partons en direction de la grande demeure qui nous fait face.

-Au fait, Legolas…

                   -Oui ?

-Tu sais où sont nos chambres ?

                   -Pas du tout !

                   -Comment on fait ?

                   -On demande à la première personne qu'on croise.

                   -Du moment que ça n'est pas Ar…

                   -T'aurais mieux fait de te taire.

                   Juste en face de nous vient d'apparaître la fille du maître des lieux.

                   -Nethanir ! Je n'ai pas pu vous le dire tout à l'heure, mais votre retour me transporte !

                   -Vous revoir me bouleverse aussi, Dame Arwen. Sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouvent nos chambres ?

                   -Bien sûr ! J'ai veillé personnellement à la préparation de la votre.

                   -Merveilleux…

                   -Mais ne restons pas plantés là, venez mon ami.

                   Sans même m'adresser un regard, elle s'empare du bras de mon amant et l'entraîne vers un couloir. Sale peau de vache ! Nethanir se tourne vers moi et articule silencieusement  'Au secours !'. Je m'empresse de les suivre, complètement deconnecté du babillage soulant et incessant d'Arwen. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une porte.

                   -Voici votre chambre, Legolas. La vôtre est située juste en face, Nethanir. Je pense que vous trouverez quelques affaires de rechange. Mais sinon appelez-moi…

                   Bien entendu, elle ne s'est adressée qu'à Nethanir, et repart après un grand sourire à son attention. Lorsqu'elle disparaît au coin du coin du couloir, Sa victime laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

                   -Heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas accrochée.

                   -Manquerais plus que ça.

Un brusque frisson fait tressauter mes épaules.

                   -L'eau était plutôt fraîche… Je vais me changer.

                   -Besoin d'aide ?

                   -Je ne dis pas non…

**************

                   Une fois la journée écoulée, le dîner passé et notre ayant pris son congé, Nethanir et moi sommes enfin libres de nos mouvements. Nous partons nous promener dans les bois alentours. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous asseyons à même le sol, bercés par le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

                   -Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous suivre de toute la journée… je souffle.

                   -Je sais. Elle ne doit encore pas être loin.

                   -C'est énervant.

                   -Y'a peut-être un moyen pour qu'elle nous fiche la paix…

                   Je me contente de me tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser et le forcer à s'allonger sur le tapis de mousse. Il répond à mes avances avec ardeur. Un brusque hoquet derrière nous parvient à nos oreilles, et je sens les lèvres de Nethanir se tendre en un sourire ravi sous les miennes.

Nous entendons ensuite une course qui s'éloigne de nous, et je lève un œil pour voir Arwen en train de s'enfuir. Nethanir l'a vu aussi.

                   -Tu crois qu'elle aura compris ? me demande-t-il avec une vague lueur inquiète dans l'œil.

-C'était assez clair…

Je me redresse lentement, les yeux fixés dans la direction dans laquelle l'elfe s'est enfuie.

-Elle avait pourtant l'air de t'aimer. Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussée ?

-Parce que justement je ne l'aimais pas. J'avais déjà choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

Il a beau m'avoir prouvé maintes et maintes fois son amour, je sens les affres de la jalousie me pincer le cœur.

-Qui donc ? je demande en tentant de prendre un air léger.

-Un elfe que j'avais entraperçu peu de temps auparavant. Il était passé par Rivendell en revenant d'une excursion à Bree. Il s'appelait… Legolas, je crois.

-Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu, ce jour-là ?

-Ha si, on s'est même croisés ! Mais faut dire que je revenais de je ne sais plus quelle ballade avec les jumeaux, qu'on devait être couverts de boue, et que je n'avais qu'une envie : un bain.

De brusques souvenirs remontent soudain à la surface.

-C'était toi l'espèce de monstre des marais qui faisait peur à tout le monde ?!!

-Peut-être, va… C'est quand j'ai appris que tu étais prince de Mirkwood que j'ai décidé de m'exiler. Avec Arwen aux trousses, je n'avais pas le choix, en plus.

-Au début j'étais persuadé que tu préfèrais les filles, lui avouais-je.

Je souris, amusé. Il m'a fallu à moi plusieurs semaines après son arrivée pour lui prêter attention, et ne parlons pas d'une déclaration !

-Moi je me suis dit : même s'il préfère les filles, je le ferais changer d'avis après tout, le temps ne nous manque pas…

J'éclate de rire : toujours aussi direct, aussi franc. Nethanir me regarde, les yeux pétillants, puis se lève.

-Il faut songer à rentrer, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Et aller se coucher…

-Tu es fatigué ?

-J'ai dit se coucher, pas dormir.

-Voilà qu'il se dévergonde… Mais à tes risques et périls, Legolas.

-Pardon ?

-Elladan et Elrohir sont fichus de nous apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, demain matin.

-M'en fiche… je répond en me bouinant contre lui.

-Tricheur… Comment tu veux que je te dise non avec tes mains dans le dos.

-Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à dire non…

A suivre…

Anne :Snif snif…

Nethanir : Ben quoi t'as ?

Anne : J'ai fait de Legolas un dévergondé !!!!!

Nethanir : C'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais…

Anne : Tu remontes pas le niveau toi…

Legolas : C'est toi qui l'as fait comme ça.

Anne : Comme en plus j'ai aucune idée du caractère des jumeaux, l'a fallut que je brode…

Elladan : Pour ce qu'on apparaît…

Anne : Tout de même pas ma faute si vous apparaissez quasiment pas dans le bouquin !

Elrohir : Tiens au fait…

Anne : Vouip ?

Elrohir : Dans le chapitre précédent et dans celui-là, t'as mis la Soleil au féminin. Je te rappelle que le Lune est au masculin, en plus.

Anne : Je sais. Contraire de chez nous… Mais je la mettrais au chapitre prochain, la Lune.


End file.
